1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate electronics, and in particular, to configurable analog circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Signal processing can be implemented using digital circuits or analog circuits. Analog signal processing techniques can offer useful advantages over their digital counterparts. These advantages can include, but are not limited to: higher dynamic range, greater precision, and lower power dissipation.
There are applications in which the advantages of analog signal processing become particularly relevant. One important area is that of robust data transmission in hostile environments with high dynamic range. For example, high-power jammers can overwhelm an analog-to-digital converter of a receiver front-end in a DSP-based communication system. Other important areas are in RADAR and in covert spectral analysis, in which high-power transmission and/or low-level receive signals necessitate very high dynamic range receivers. Also, in space borne or in portable systems, the lower power dissipation/consumption of analog signal processors can be advantageous.